The Dokuma Blog
The Dokuma Blog was a Generic Quest story serial chronicling the events between seasons one and two. The blog's events take place in early 2009, one month after the season one finale, and are recorded from the perspective of Dokuma. January 1, 2009 It’s been one month since the collision was staved off, thanks to all of our combined efforts. But more extraordinary than learning that Mars was inhabited, or seeing the planets dance about as the Moon was pulled away from the Earth, is watching what has taken place since then on what was once known as the red planet. No longer is it an otherworldly crimson desert, but a lush paradise like no eye has ever seen. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined that such a radical transformation could take place… nor that I would be in the center of it all! I’ve heard very little from Earth during my stay here, but it is my understanding that Canada promptly extradited Bionicle Dragon after the corruption of Majcorp was revealed to the world. He’s now in U.S. custody being held as an enemy combatant and war criminal, awaiting trial… just as he deserves. And who would’ve ever thought that a team of backwards mercenaries would ever be hailed as heroes across the entire world? The military kept its agreement with the B Team and gave them immunity… hah, I can picture Haas soaking up the media attention like a sponge now. But the time has come for us to part ways with the Brigade. We have our own lives to which to return on Earth. Under normal circumstances I would be saddened to leave my dear friends here, but normal circumstances these are not. I know we will meet them again someday. I only pray we are not drawn together by the same circumstances next time. The others and I depart tonight… I don’t believe a single thing could go wrong. January 4, 2009 Darkness... total darkness. My entire body aches with the pain of a hundred bruises and burns. I must be brief in this note, before my captors become suspicious. Our party left for Earth a few days ago, as planned, but something… interfered. We had no more left Mars’ atmosphere until we were shot down. By what, I do not know. Deprived of food and water, my comrades and I have been slipping out of consciousness in this shadowy prison ever since. With Malvadon and Sun dead and the Dragon incarcerated, I fear I cannot say with any degree of accuracy what exactly has taken us captive. But I know that someone somewhere will fight for us, though we cannot on our own. Here they come no-- January 13, 2009 After the abrupt end of my last entry, I feared I had written my last chronicle. But I have managed to steal this short moment of time to record the events of the last several days. We attempted an escape... only one of us made it through the barricade set up by our captors, however. Which of us it was, I am not sure. I pray that they have found safehaven. Needless to say, though, the security around those of us who did not make it through has increased dramatically. Word has reached my ears that this is part of an invasion being mounted... of what, you ask? I do not know. But we shall both learn in the coming days.... January 30, 2009 I feel weaker than I've ever felt. I don't know how long I've gone without food or drink, but every second more feels like an hour. The writhing pain in my gut... the excruciating thirst... are almost too much to bear. Where is the Brigade? Where is our comrade who escaped? It is as though despite our heroism, the world has forgotten us. I still haven't gotten a good look at my captors, but it is what I've heard them say to one another that matters most. They speak of their master fighting a rebellion, claiming leadership, and commanding people like us into submission. What this means, I do not know. I merely repeat what I have heard. But it was in this endless time of captivity that I found in my cell a brick in the wall that felt different. It gave way under the pressure I exerted, and behind it I found an ancient parchment. Though the paper is worn and the ink faded, I can make out two powerful personages engaged in a duel, housed in some sort of spherical chamber. They are both reaching out--one holding a strange symbol, and the other a talisman of some sort. At the bottom, there is but a line of description, written in a tongue I cannot decipher. When we escape, finding out the meaning of this depiction will be one of my top priorities. Or, should I say, if we escape. September 1, 2009 :Note: This blog entry was not part of the actual serial, but contained in Kortu's first comic for season two I've been hearing rumors of a breakout in the high-security wing. I overheard one of the guards mention that the suspect is heading towards this very wing, possibly in an attempt to break my friends and I out of this prison. Let's just hope he doesn't run into any guards on the way here. October 1, 2009 :Note: This blog entry was not part of the actual serial, but contained in Nid's first comic for season two Guys, what's wrong with you? I've been writing this blog for 9 months and nothing's happened. Trivia The Dokuma Blog was alluded to at the end of Kortu's first comic for season two, when Agent Kortu Cobain (who had failed in an attempt to free the heroes from their Martian prison) told Dokuma, "I'm a big fan of your blog." See also [http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=268988 Generic Quest at BZPower Forums] Category:Comic Meta Category:Generic Quest